puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyde Anderson
: Hyde Anderson is a Human from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. A brother of Hilda Adams & Molly's Childhood friend (or fiancee),'' ''Hyde Anderson was Molly's childhood friend before his departure to study overseas in Hoozuki (and he returns to Mitakihara many years later). Until one day, he was dragged to a Magical Girl's Warfield, making one of the civilians to be the part of the team. But don't worry, he''' ain't a coward to shoot down (with Hilda's various weapons, like a shotgun.) those minions. He's also Kacey Stevens' "Training tool" (or mostly her constant victim, until he backfires to her), until she grew some feelings to him. Apart from having a fiancee, he also had another girlfriend: Kanami, which is also another one of Hyde's childhood girlfriend (which is also his study partner). Unfortunately for her: during a battle with a Witch, Kanami had sacrificed her life for saving Hyde. After he had learned about Kanami's sacrifice,'' and Molly's (including her sister's) alter ego, he became deeply confused & angry, and he decided to leave them alone ''for now. After Hyde accepts Molly's fate, he currently aids Team Quintet, including her sister, & her fiancee. He doesn't usually talk with his sister, but he still deeply cares about her. Abilities *Close Combat - Hyde possesses a fighting style, which is a street fighting and martial arts mix. *Kajiuria System - Because of him wearing Kanami's Gem as his necklace and due to not being fully assimilated with the Gem's system (as it was only half-assimilated him), he was gifted with some abilities: *#Telepathy. *#Endurance. *#Healing. *#Slightly enhanced agility for evasion. *#Enchanced shooting. Despite all of this, Hyde does not have his own costume, and his magic ability is only half-powerful compared to other Magical Girls. His unusual abilities still remain as long the Gem is in Hyde's possession. Weapons *Combat Shotgun - Burrowed from Hilda, which is modeled from the Remington Model 870. *Knife - Hyde can summon Combat Knives which is suited for close-range combat. The weapons are the same ones that Kanami owns. Based on Kajiuria's Gladia-type melee weapons. However, the blades can break if he uses incorrectly uses it/aims at the harden sections of a Witch. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Yuri Lowenthal '(English, All Media) **'''Kouki Uchiyama (Japanese, All Media) *Appearance-wise, Hyde is based on a gender-bent (also known as Rule 63) Akemi Homura. *His phone's ringtone a a remix of ClariS' Luminous. *He shares one similarity to Souichirou Tachibana from Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: **He is one of the male characters who were important for the story. *His seat position is Row 4, Seat B, which references Raku's (Which Kouki shared his VA with) seat position in Nisekoi. Don't even expect him to switch to Row 3, Seat F anytime soon. *Hyde's actions for saving his Magical girl allies is assumed to be a nod to the protagonist's actions in the fangame HomuPlus. * Hyde's appearance might have been based on a fanart (pictured from the right) by Kuragemodoki. (His appearance is based one the left side, NOT the right side) * During his relationship with Molly, he had several references to Homura's love for Madoka in the original series. *He was first depicted to have pure black hair, but the final artwork depicts him some several shades of Purple. *In the 2015 Halloween update, Hyde wears a werewolf-themed outfit, complete with fake werewolf claws, fangs, and a pair of wolf ears, as a stark contrast to Molly's Little Red Riding Hood-themed outfit. Foreign names *Japanese: ハイド·アンダーソン (Haido· andāson) References *Due to the fact that the author doesn't want any cliched harem stuff in this reboot. See Also *Hyde Anderson/Merchandise Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Allies Category:First-years